Practice Makes Perfect
by drowninlove.xo
Summary: When Lizzie and Gordo are at his house the topic of who they've kissed comes up, and well...Practice Makes Perfect! Sweet&Short LG
1. Never

A/N: hey! This is my first fanfic so when u review please be nice!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Lizzie McGuire but if anyone knows where I can get Adam Lamberg then let me know!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Gordo, your place after school?" 16 year old Lizzie McGuire asked her best friend.  
  
"Yeah" They were both in need for a cramming session for their History midterm.  
  
"Okay, meet me at my locker after 9th."  
  
"Sure, seeya."  
  
Fast Forward to 3:00  
  
"C'mon Lizzie, what takes you so long?"  
  
"Shutup I'm ready!" Lizzie said with obvious fake anger.  
  
Fast Forward-Gordo's House 4:20  
  
"Ugh,all of this cramming is giving me a headache!" Lizzie complained.  
  
"Me too.hey come here" he said pulling her by the wrists up the stairs.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Shh, just follow me"  
  
"Uhh, I kinda have no choice your pulling my arms out of their sockets!"  
  
"Ooh sorry, it's just that I remembered something that you might wanna see"  
  
"Okay, now you've got me interested!"  
  
"Good"  
  
He brought her up the stairs, down the hall, and into his room. Then he opened the window and started climbing out.  
  
"What are you doing!?"  
  
"Come on.you'll miss it!"  
  
"Gordo I refuse to climb out of your window and onto your roof this is so--- --woah!!"  
  
She started, but got cut off when Gordo picked her up and brought her outside.  
  
"Gordo what's up with you?"  
  
"Shh, look"  
  
She turned her head and saw the most amazing mixes of pink, orange, purple, and blue that she had ever seen before.  
  
"wow" she said open mouthed starting to sit down.  
  
"Yeah I thought you'd like it."  
  
"I love it, it's so peaceful out here, do you do this a lot?"  
  
"Sometimes when I'm thinking about something."  
  
'Or someone' he thought to himself.  
  
It was true, David Gordon had finally admit to himself that he liked his best friend as more. The funny thing about it was she really liked being here with Gordo.  
  
*Animated Lizzie* What am I, delusional? I'm actually sitting out here with Gordo and thinking about how incredibly sweet he is, I couldn't.no.you don't think..oh forget it!*  
  
"So Gordo, the school year's halfway over. Are you happy with how things are turning out?"  
  
"Yeah I guess.what about you?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"I seem to remember how at the end of last year you were complaining how Larry Tudgeman was the only one who truly liked you."  
  
"Oh, well it kind of bugs me that I'm a freshman and I've never really kissed a guy before"  
  
"Well if it makes you feel any better I've never really kissed a girl"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"So we've never kissed anyone before."  
  
"Never"  
  
A/N: I know that Lizzie kissed Ronnie and Gordo kissed Brooke but my story just.flowed better...yeah it flowed! Lol, just please review 


	2. Expertise

Please review because this is my first story I've ever posted and I want to know if I'm good or not. Please no flames though. In case no one noticed there is a big difference between constructive criticism and flaming. Now on with the story. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were just sitting there watching the sun set when Gordo suddenly looked over. He watched the colors of the sky dance across her face, and the smile stretching across her pink glossed lips. Then she looked over.  
  
"What do I have something on my face?"  
  
"No your perfect, always have been, always will be." 'Did I just say that?' he thought.  
  
Then he turned his attention back to the sky but Lizzie's attention stayed focused on him. Then a wave of emotions took her by surprise, emotions she'd been trying to avoid for the whole year. She noticed the twinkle in his eyes as he intently stared upwards, and she noticed how perfect his hair really was-even if he didn't gel it and blow dry it like every other boy she knew.  
  
*Animated Lizzie* What is wrong with me? I'm sitting next to my best friend for my whole life and just now realizing how perfect we are for each other.* Then without even realizing it she spoke,  
  
"Gordo"  
  
"Yeah?" Then they both started leaning in with similar thoughts in mind,  
  
'Is this really happening?'  
  
Sure enough it was and their lips met in a short, but soft and perfect kiss.  
  
"So.." Gordo began.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For kissing you, I shouldn't be going around kissing my best friend."  
  
"Lizzie don't apologize. I don't know if that kiss meant anything to you, but it meant everything to me."  
  
"R-Really?"  
  
"Yeah" he said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, well we've never really kissed anyone and practice does make perfect, right?"  
  
"Well if practice makes perfect, care to be and expert?"  
  
"You know it" and their lips met again this time with more passion.  
  
"I love you" Gordo whispered.  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Would I lie to you?"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Then Gordo and Lizzie sat side by side falling asleep against his house.  
  
2 hours later  
  
"Jo, I think they'll be fine"  
  
"I know but I've been calling for two hours"  
  
"Calm down, they're probably being kids, watching T.V. or listening to music too loud to hear the phone."  
  
"Yeah your most likely right but" She said stopping on the pathway to the Gordon's house.  
  
"Why'd you stop?"  
  
"Something tells me they'll be alright until the Gordon's get home." She said looking up onto the roof where the two teenagers sat in each other's arms, and Gordo with Lizzie's pink lip gloss smeared around his lips.  
  
"Whatever you say Jo" Sam said still oblivious to his daughter and her new boyfriend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *Yeah, I finished it! I know it was kind of rushed but give me a break.. Oh well review or email me* Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, *.*SugarBabii*.* =) 


End file.
